


【凛绪】夜归人

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *原题来自恋爱三十题之和好*二人出道后设定，同性婚姻合法设定*微泉真向*全文1w6，ooc有bug略多





	【凛绪】夜归人

朔间凛月把车飙得飞快，一路狂踩油门才勉勉强强在起飞前30分钟抵达了机场。他要票要得紧，即使对方是小少爷也是费了好大功夫才讨来了一张，还是最难受的经济舱，外加上是跨天的红眼航班，状况可以说是糟糕的不能再糟糕了。

“换一个航班吧，明天早上再飞也来得及啊……”朱樱司坐在副驾驶座，心惊肉跳地看着他这一路酒驾还超速，生怕出什么意外，“现在才去check-in的话舱门早就关了……”

“没事，来得及。”他直接一脚刹车停在了机场大厅入口，拿上了自己的行李头也不回地跑进机场大厅。

朱樱司看着那人跑动的身影，叹了口气，拔了钥匙替他停好车，迈开脚步跟了上去。既然当初是自己主动插手了这件事，这下也没了可以推脱的理由。

虽然此刻已是午夜时分，但不知为何值机柜台前还是人头攒动，好不热闹。万幸的是凛月的行李并不多，这酒一喝，头脑一热，换洗衣服电脑外加上手机充电线之类的只将将装了一个手提旅行包就出发了，现在只需要办好手续换个登机牌，倒是省去了不必要的麻烦。

朱樱司远远站在队伍最后方，看着那个瘦削高挑的身影踉踉跄跄地挤在的人群中，深深叹了口气。最近连轴转的组合新专辑宣传活动外加上时差问题，连续几个夜晚的失眠让他疲惫不堪，眼睛模糊一片，干涩的要命。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，便看着那人一手拎着旅行包一手拿手机证件向自己飞奔而来的身影，俊俏的脸庞掩在一片阴影之中看不真切，只有那对赤色眸子流转出某种奇妙的光彩。

他一手机票护照一手包实在是不得空闲，只能用手背象征性地拍了拍朱樱司的肩；或许是刚才跑的急了些，他嘴里还在喘着粗气，带着微微的酒气：“我去安检了，先向你说声谢谢，上飞机会再发消息给你的。”然后未等他回话就直接跑向了下一个目的地。

“等你到了我派人送你回家吧。”朱樱司大概也被凛月那股子冲劲给遗传了，等回过头来人已经离远了，他才没头没脑地跟着跑上去冲着那个人的背影喊了一句，丝毫不顾及周围那些金发碧眼的旅人们（也有可能是粉丝）投来过的视线。

他大概是听见了，但也没转过头，只是象征性地举高了手朝他挥了挥，随后便混入了人群之中，彻底不见了身影。

朱樱司看着那人离去的方向，摇了摇头，倒是彻底冷静下来了。他暗骂自己大意，怎么就着了朔间前辈的道，答应了他那近乎荒诞的条件。

不过说起来，凛月前辈到底有什么急事，偏要这么急着回去呢？

————

一屁股沉进座位里，酒也醒了一半。朔间凛月摇了摇自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，长叹了一口气。

虽然是靠窗的座位，但旁边两个位置似乎都没有人的样子，这样在接下来12个小时的旅途中就不用显得太局促，倒是让自己摊上了个大便宜。

他突然想起来，似乎自己进了机场也没有待掩饰身份的帽子或者口罩，自然朱樱司也是没带的。但折腾了这一遭似乎也没有被粉丝认出来，倒也是不幸中的万幸了。他有些后怕地摸了摸胸口，悄悄带上了帽子。

果然还是喝酒误事啊。

凛月下意识闭了闭眼，冰冷手背搭上额头，酒也瞬间醒了一半。虽然初衷荒唐，但事已至此，也只好按照既定安排继续走下去。

凛月摇了摇头，从包中掏出手机。电话卡已经换回了平日里的那张，在异国他乡自然是打不了电话，万幸是之前办好的国际流量还剩下不少，足够他给所有人发完消息。

他戳开了屏幕那个绿色的图标，上次未完成的聊天记录便弹了出来。昵称一栏上是一颗红色的爱心。

他迅速打下了一串字符：“航班号NHxxx，不出意外的话应该是21号早晨4：20到，如果方便的话，来接我吧。”

时间那么早，怎么想都是不方便的。他自嘲般的的无声笑了笑。

他耐心地等小圈圈转完，对话框显示已发送后，这才点开了组合的聊天群组，象征性地发了一条“我已经登机了”，不意外最快收到了来自朱樱司“前辈一路顺风”的消息，然后是绫姐发的一长串不知道是不是事先编好用来说教的话。他直接打开消息免打扰，无视了那个群组里疯狂弹出的语音和文字气泡框，返回了刚刚的那个对话界面。

刚刚自己发送的消息旁边显示的字样还是“已发送”。他顿了顿，用另一只手向上滑动着屏幕。

上一条消息出现在昨天晚上。

——最近在国外跑宣传很累吧，早点休息吧。晚安。

一如既往的温柔。

再上一条还是对方发的，白底黑字，明明是关切的话语，可此刻看来却显得那么扎眼。

——其实我是无所谓的，或者应该说，比起我的看法，你自己才更重要啊？我只要看到你开心，就已经足够了。

这之下还有10条由自己这方弹出的语音通话的系统消息，时间是从今天酒席开始到刚刚，清一色的“对方已拒绝”。

他感觉到自己的太阳穴在突突地跳着，心里没由来地慌乱了一下。匆忙滑动屏幕将聊天记录拉到最底，看着自己刚刚发出去的那条消息，后面无动于衷地跟着“已发送”三个小字。

一只手突然遮挡在了手机屏幕上，阻断了进入他视线中的光线。他抬头一看，穿着制服的空姐不知何时已经站在了自己的旁边：“先生，飞机准备起飞了，请您将手机调整至飞行模式或者关机，谢谢您的配合。”

他盯着那有着一双绿色眼睛的空姐看了良久，张了张嘴想说些什么，却还是扭过头来，用手将帽檐拉低了些，回了句知道了。

待空姐走后，他重新打开屏幕。

对话框旁边的文字不知何时已经变成了“已阅读”。

他舒了一口气，长按关机键，将手机收回自己西装内衬的口袋中。

虽然是午夜航班，但当飞机平稳进入平流层后，空姐还是推着餐车走了出来。

他几乎是一结束那个晚宴就和朱樱司两个人跳上了那台车子，一脚油门下去任凭一堆人在后面穷追不舍地边跑边骂。宴会上他一直想着那个人的事情，自然是无心吃食，但该有的礼数不能缺，该喝的酒也一杯都没少。虽然此时胃里空的有些隐隐作痛，可此时餐车上那些散发着廉价气味的盒饭实在是勾不起他的食欲。

他扫了一眼餐车，对空姐摆手示意。那个绿眼睛空姐笑了笑，递上了另一份餐盒以及一杯白水。

“如果有需要的话请随时呼叫我们。”

他打开餐盒，里面摆的是简简单单一个圆面包和一小盒果酱。他垂下眼帘，收起了面包和果酱，将那杯中的温水一饮而尽，胃终于不是那么痛了。

舷窗外已经是一片夜色，按理说也应该到睡觉的时间，但或许是酒精在作祟，大脑皮层的神经元过分活跃，他闭了几次眼试图入睡都没有成功。

他索性坐起身来，在座位前的口袋里翻翻找找，掏出了一只笔和一张便签纸，他摊开小桌板，握起笔来，脑子里却一片空白，不知该写什么好。笔上上下下移动着，却只在白纸上留下个几个不成形的黑色圆点。只好颓唐地扔下笔，身子一软又一头栽回椅中，强迫自己闭上了眼睛。

他知道自己为什么如此焦虑不堪，却放弃了去纾解它的欲望，任凭焦虑感折磨着自己坐立难安苦不堪言。

他侥幸地想着，若是这样，是不是那个粗神经的家伙就能理解一下自己的苦衷呢？

但这件事情，自始至终都是自己自导自演的一出闹剧，如今沦落到这个地步。也算是自作自受了。

一向高傲如朔间凛月，也只有面对衣更真绪的时候才会搞到自己如此狼狈不堪。

若是不那样做便好了。凛月头痛的揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。可是世上哪里有后悔药给他吃。

约他应了，照片拍了，舆论造起来了，信息发了，那莫名其妙的醋或许也是吃了的。到头来忙活了半天，最后却只换得轻飘飘“我无所谓”4个字，终是竹篮打水一场空。

前面座椅的口袋里插着一份报纸，娱乐版头条上用鲜红的大字写着“知名偶像深夜会面清纯小花”，下面配了张彩图，虽然由于纸墨印刷清晰度降低了不少，却仍然能看到一位身着白衬衣的少年搂着一个披着西装外套的女子一同走进酒店的样子。照片的构图角度极为巧妙，那名女子由于是背对着镜头，除了脚上踩的一双细高跟外都一概不知，倒是男子扭过头来，正好在取景框中露出了半边清隽的脸庞。漆黑的发，赤红的眼，高挺的鼻，都与面前这位朔间凛月分毫不差。

凛月重重叹了口气，又重新跌回硬邦邦的座椅里。

他下意识闭了眼，耳畔似乎还能想到那日在他耳畔响起的那些闲言碎语，还能忆起那个不堪入目的场面。

\---------------

那日是在那座城市的live终场，结束之后才知道公司悄悄给他安排了那位知名导演下部电影的男一号，要他马上赶去一个酒店参加那个导演举办的晚餐会。

导演是他很早就知晓并且崇拜的一位，拍过的片子均是反应社会焦点问题，虽然题材沉闷但振聋发聩，口碑票房都是一流的。虽说托组合的福自己也算是一线偶像，但作为演员怎么说也还是新人一个，若是有机会能与他合作自然是再好不过的。因此虽然live结束后有些累，凛月还是勉强打起精神前往酒店。

既然是晚餐会，礼数自然得周全。玉液琼浆、珍馐美馔，觥筹交错，好不热闹。虽然还没有正式试镜，但身为男主角的最强后补人选还是不可避免的被人围在中间，推杯换盏间不觉已是红了脸颊，飘摇欲坠。

或许是身体的缘故，他从小便不太适应这种声色犬马的场合。但进了这行，该讲的话该喝的酒自是少不了，表面看起来确是一派醉相，但脑袋清醒，尚且还能应付的过来。

导演这时领着一个姑娘走了过来，介绍给他说这是这次电影的内定女主角。这电影主要讲的是大学援/////jiao的事情，入圈多年的演员没有这般清纯质朴，灵气十足，这才找了刚从学校毕业的女学生。

凛月抬眼望去，五官周正，面容白净，眼眸低垂，长发及腰，清汤寡水的，一身书卷气浓重的很，倒也没看出什么灵气来。

旁人瞪大眼睛望着这从天而降的女主，议论纷纷，褒贬不一。凛月坐在一旁不做声，默默将手中的香槟移至唇边，微微抿了一口。

选用新人的优势和劣势很是明显，此次又是知名导演和当红偶像男主角合作的噱头摆在前头，女主无论如何都是矮人一头的，怕不是又要背上什么莫须有的罪名。但导演既然刻意带她来见自己，个中缘由他也明白的很。

出道至今他一直凭的是自己的实力和在学校偶像时期积累的经验和人气，炒热度的事情他从未做过也不屑去做，如今只是拍部电影却是要将底线颠覆个彻底，真不知该说什么好。

他微微叹了口气，晃了晃自己的手中的酒杯，澄黄色液体在杯中翻滚，击碎了那倒影中自己的模样。

“总是一成不变的话便与死亡无异”。

从之前那个自甘堕落的自己，到如今为了目的不惜牺牲一切，底线一再降低的自己。到底哪一个才是该真正坠入地狱深渊的，他已经不知道了。

但万幸的是，那个人还在。还有那个人，会天天对自己唠唠叨叨；也只有那个人，在说教之后还会不厌其烦的替自己收拾烂摊子，百般容忍。

“若是真~绪知道了我这么做，他会怎么想呢？他会生气吗？”一想到那个人，便情不自禁嘴角开始上扬，底气足了些，连那无比厌恶的应酬也变得顺眼了起来。

旁边又有人拿酒杯来祝贺，他缓缓起身，又多喝了几杯。

——————————

酒会一拖便拖到了深夜。酒店大堂里，自家经纪人来酒店领人，正在跟导演打招呼，凛月便落了单，一个人懒洋洋地窝在沙发里敲手机跟自家小竹马扯东扯西，倒也得了乐趣。

这时只恍惚一个白色身影踉跄着从他眼前飘过，手机屏幕顿时暗了几分。凛月皱了皱眉，抬眼看去，只望到了一个纤细的背影。

手机突然震了一下，顶部弹窗蹦出了一条新消息，来自联系人“❤️”：

——诶？那会有恋爱的桥段吗？几个月不拍戏又拓展了新戏路，可以啊凛月！那个导演的电影我每次都看，虽然每次的尺度都徘徊在警戒线，但立意真的是很不错。

凛月低头瞥了一眼手机，嘟了嘟嘴。或许是酒店暖气开的太足，亦或者是酒精一下子蒙蔽了清窍，他整个人如同失魂野鬼一般，用手指狠命戳开屏幕，在对话框中胡乱敲下了：

——那我就算跟那个清纯小花拍亲热的戏码，牵手拥抱接吻上////chuang，说不准就会日久生情假戏真做，真~绪也觉得无所谓吗？

真的是昏了头了才会去发这么一段毫无逻辑可言的话，字里行间皆透着一股子浓厚的酸意。

“已发送”不知何时已变成了“已阅读”，那人似乎是愣住了，过了半个多小时才发来一段话。

——哈哈哈哈哈，那个导演这么跟你说的吗？那真的是要慎重考虑一下尺度问题呢，不管怎么说你还算是个偶像，谈恋爱什么的还是要克制一下。

——但如果那个女孩子和你两情相悦，又是个值得信任的人，我当然是举双手赞成这段恋情啦

……

真是块木头！

似乎是某个醋坛子彻底被打翻了，酸溜溜的感觉让凛月瞬间急红了眼。

他怎么能这样迟钝！暗示的那么明显为什么就是不能理解自己的心情！亏得自己还在导演面前几度推脱那个带小花热度的事情，辛苦这么一遭到头来还搞得自己苦闷不堪，真是为谁辛苦为谁忙。

既然如此，那为何不顺了那导演的意，反正自己的咖位倒也不至于被这么一波营销操作动摇，倒不如趁这个机会为这个电影推波助澜一把。

想到这里，凛月从沙发上一跃而下，长腿一迈，几步便追出酒店。那个喝的醉醺醺的姑娘正在秋夜的寒风中东倒西歪的走着，轻轻叹了口气，终是轻轻把手搭在她光裸的肩膀上。

小姑娘虽然喝的满脸通红，连步子都走不稳，这该有的素质还是有的。虽然凛月从身后探过来真的是吓个半死，但马上稳住了身形。

“请问朔间前辈还有什么事情吗？”

姑娘的冷静倒是也让凛月被酒冲昏的大脑清醒了几分，他默不作声地把手从姑娘细瘦的肩膀上拿下来，问道：“姑娘这是要一个人走？这深更半夜你一个女孩子家实在太危险了。”

“让朔间前辈费心了，只是我……”

姑娘抿了抿嘴不再出声，凛月也不好再追问下去。两人站立着沉默良久，一阵风吹来，女孩瘦削的身体颤抖了一下，终是不好意思背过身打了个喷嚏。

见状，凛月连忙脱下自己的西服外套披在女孩子的身上，搀着她就往酒店大门走去。

虽是一时冲动做出这种鲁莽之举，但到底还是顾虑到偶像身份，再加上自己早有心悦之人，凛月自是不想与这个姑娘过多接触的，一开始搂着姑娘胳膊的手也稍稍离开了些。但该有的礼节还是有的，思来想去，还是转头轻声问道：“我去给你叫辆出租车吧，这样好歹安全些。”

那女孩涉世不深，自是不知道两人这番举动有何不妥，但奈何醉酒深沉，灵台混沌一片，高跟鞋一崴，人也顺势靠上去，凛月虽有绅士风度但好人做到底这种事还是敬谢不敏，无奈之下也是将就着点了点头。

正在这时，后面传来一声清晰的“咔嚓”声，让凛月的酒突然清醒了大半。他倏地转身，只看到一个一身黑衣的男人窝在酒店附近的草丛中，手中举着一个相机。

直至这时，凛月才彻底醒悟过来，自己是做了件什么蠢事。他看见自家经纪人绫姐正朝着自己的方向跑过来，心中暗骂一声不好，这才低着头把怀里的小姑娘交给她的助理照看。

这件事后自是免不了经纪人一顿臭骂，他一一应着，倒生出了些不一样的情绪。果真，距离事发不过短短10分钟，主流社交软件便已经有营销号上传了相关的图文报道。

“你看看你，给我惹出多大的事情。”经纪人滑动着手机，一边痛心疾首地骂道，“早知如此，便不会让你单独来这个晚餐会了。”

其他成员都不在，凛月一个人坐在化妆室里，含糊地答着，戳开了一条新闻，幸好舆论导向一众在向那个女主角的身上靠，但难免还是夹杂着几条“上升期偶像怎么可以谈恋爱”这样的恶意评论。

凛月倒也不在意，只是将这个最早发出的po文链接分享到了之前那个聊天对话里。

既然都做到这一步了，怎么着也得让那个人醋一下才好。

没想到，却只是收到了那个人平平淡淡一句话

……

————————

“……这位旅客，您好，您好？我们的飞机马上就要降落了，麻烦您收起小桌板，椅背调直……旅客？”

凛月迷茫着一双眼，意识逐渐回笼，这才发觉自己刚刚思考得太入迷，竟不知何时睡了过去。这趟航程近12个小时，那么他少说也睡了10个小时，怪不得浑身那么酸痛僵硬。

但多亏了这一觉，之前那些醉酒的副作用也一并消除了。现在除了脖子和腿酸的不行，身体倒也无碍。

但这一觉，却同时忆起了之前自己做的那些荒唐事。如今想想，真的是羞耻至极。

他朔间凛月自认为这么多年，虽然平素也时常对那人说些出格的话，称呼也是“老公”“老婆”之类的瞎叫。但那人在感情方面向来迟钝的跟个木头一样，自己明示暗示了那么多次，到头来只能图个口头痛快，那喜欢的爱恋的感情也只敢埋在心底，盼望着某人哪天能灵光乍现觉察一二。

现下细细反思起来，自己真的是做的太过了。这么刻意撩拨那个对自己毫无那方面心思的竹马，以一个直男的思考角度来讲，除了收获一句无所谓，还能得到什么漂亮话？只会徒增烦恼罢了。

而且自己这么赶的跑回来，不也是一时酒精冲上了头，就匆忙要了票往回赶想讨个说法吗？说起来这所谓的“说法”又是什么，自己也是一知半解——既希望那个人对自己说点好听的，又打心底害怕起这个事件发生的可能性。

他怎么可能会……但又怎么不可能……

哎……这世界上至始至终能让自己如此烦恼的，不过独独一个衣更真绪罢了。

凛月望着舷窗外那黑漆漆的夜空，又重重叹了口气。

也不知道……那个人会不会来接我。

————————

飞机正点降落在国际机场时，天还是黑的。早晨的机场通常是起飞最频繁的时候，但还好选的航空公司是大公司，总归是安排了一个廊桥，免去了那些来回的奔波。

从廊桥下来，拎着行李包，又把帽子拉了拉，这才重新打开手机。

聊天界面不出意外还停留自己昨天所发的消息。他盯着那“已阅读”三个小字凝视良久，这才在对话框缓缓敲了下一句。

——飞机已经降落了，你

你到了吗

他的手指顿住了，有些不知道该如何接下去。结果思考间手一滑那条未编辑完毕的消息就发过去了。

他懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，将先前草率打上去的字符全部删除，打上意味相反的一句话。

——我现在出来。

不敢去考虑那人是否来接自己的可能性，凛月万般无奈下还是硬着头皮打通了经济人的电话。忐忑的“嘟声”之后，果然单刀直入劈头盖脸又是一通训。

“哎……朔间君，我一直觉得你是一个很冷静很聪明的人，但这几天做的事情真的是有失水准。”

凛月默默应着，一边跟随着到达的人群向出口走去。

“昨天真的快吓死我了，晚宴结束要致辞就找不见你人影了，若不是问了鸣上君，我还被懵在鼓里呢。居然就定了机票，还是毫无安全保障的红眼航班经济舱，你知道如果你出了事情会怎么样吗？”

“我知道的，这一切都是我的错，真的很对不起。”凛月走过行李转盘，他没有行李，仅仅提着手提包就出来了，在这人来人往奔波繁忙的机场显得格格不入。

“哎……你这个孩子我要说什么好，总之回去就回去吧。本来这最后几天就是留给你们观光的，倒也没什么大碍。”

“谢谢绫姐，让您费心了，还有一件事情，我……”

“我知道的，我已经派车去接你了，你等下联系下大河吧。我们没回去的这几天，当你的假期了。”

凛月听到这些话，瞬间安心了很多，步伐也不禁加快了些许，正想接话，却在到达口的地方，看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“朔间君？你有没有听到我在说什么？朔间君？……喂！”

“抱歉，我可能不需要大河来接我了，劳烦帮我跟他说一句辛苦了……”他匆匆嘱咐完，也不等那边经纪人说的天花乱坠便挂了电话，朝着那个人笔直的走过去。

凌晨到达的航班毕竟还是少数，这便让那个一身卡其色风衣的人格外显眼。他头上戴着一顶灰色的绒线帽，遮住了那特征的红发。风衣中搭了一件简单的白色线衣，一条背带牛仔裤。

他日常的私服经常是以鲜艳的颜色为主，走的是活泼运动款。而今天的他就是这样一身穿搭，安安静静的站在人群之外专注地看着手机，干干净净的，像个刚踏出校门的学生一样。

若这世上真是有导演所讲的那种灵气，也不过是如此了。

但此时的凛月，却显得格外局促。他咬了咬下唇，拿着手提包的手也攥出了薄汗。

他怎么会来？堂堂衣更真绪怎么会在这里？

他真的是无比嫌弃自己这种矫情小女生一般的想法了——明明想见的人就在眼前，却怎么也不敢迈出第一步。

当初那个大义凛然宣誓主权的朔间凛月去哪里了？那个在舞台上说着“真~绪是我这辈子遇到的，一辈子独一无二的眷属”的朔间凛月去哪里了？

真是越活越回去了。

就在凛月在进行内心的纠结时，却没有发现那个人早就发现自己，在一点点向自己靠近了。

“凛月，在想什么呢？”真绪悄悄绕到凛月的身后，手轻轻搭上了他的肩——

“啊——”凛月被惊得发出了一声急促的尖叫，在周围人注意到这边之前，他及时捂住了嘴，然后带着真绪向旁边人少的空地走去。

“呼……真~绪真的是要吓死我了，吸血鬼的心脏很脆弱的好吗？”凛月故作轻松道，内里却紧张的快要窒息了。

“哎呀对不起啦，我也没想到凛月你反应会那么强烈嘛……”真绪合起手掌做了个对不起的动作，又有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的帽子。

“总之，这里不是谈话的地方，我们还是赶紧离开吧。”看着周围的人视线越来越往这边集中，真绪急忙一手接过凛月的手提包提着，另一只手主动牵住凛月的手就把他往外面拉。

“等……等一下？”凛月仍是处于一片混沌的状态，只得任凭真绪的动作。但直到那个人将他的手掌握住，微热的体温透过皮肤传给自己，这才有了“衣更真绪确确实实来机场接我了”的实感。

“我们这是去哪里？”

“凛月你的班机太早了，所有的地铁公交还没有开始运营，而我一个三线小偶像也没什么钱请你坐出租车，只好麻烦您跟我一起走回去啦。”

“等……你在开什么玩……”

“开玩笑的，我借了北斗的车来接你。”他将手提包往臂弯处拉了拉，从口袋掏出了一把车钥匙，挂着金平糖样的挂饰。

——————

早上的高速公路鲜少有车辆，只有偶尔一两辆从对面驶来飞一般与自己擦肩而过，留下一道白色的光带。

两个人自上车后就沉默的可怕，只有空调还在一如既往地吹送着暖风，让凛月有些昏昏欲睡。

“你……这么着急回来，就没有什么话想对我说吗？”终究还是真绪先开了口。

“……”凛月沉默着，但却又不知该说什么好，只是手指紧紧攥住了安全带。

“你若是不想说，那便听我说几句。”真绪深吸了一口气，像下定了什么决心似的，张了张嘴。

“我这两天一直在关注你那件事情，也通过很多途径知道了那件事情的真相。”他顿了顿，像是在思索什么，才接着说了下去，“我都理解的，谈恋爱、炒cp，都不过是营销手段罢了，新人演员需要关注度、电影需要需要热度，都是很正常的事情啦。而且凛月你也早就不是连这种营销操作也挡不住的艺人了。”

“……我该说声谢谢吗？”

“我只是说出了事实罢了，明眼人都看的出是在炒电影的热度，再加上公司澄清和电影官宣，你还有什么可担心的？”

听到这话的凛月手指握得更紧了。

为什么？

为什么明明真~绪帮我说话，这么相信我、信任我，明明该是件开心的事情，心里却还是……那么的难受呢？

这样就很好了，真~绪和自己的关系不就是这样的吗？这样互相信任着、互相扶持着，不就是自己一直所追求的吗，怎么能奢求更多呢？

咬了咬下唇，凛月斟酌着开了口：“当然没有了，谢谢……”

“凛月！！！”

从驾驶座传来的突如其来地大喊让低沉的凛月猛地一怔，握住安全带的手也松了力道。

“真……”

“今天真的很不像你啊……凛月。”

若是平时的朔间凛月，肯定会注意到今天衣更真绪的不同。

他虽然表面上一脸平静的开着车，但若是仔细观察，就会发现不知何时他隐藏在半长红发后的耳朵红了一片，染上了朝霞般的颜色；那双漂亮的绿眼睛隐藏在帽子的阴影之下，发出晦暗不明的光；就连那握着方向盘的手，都在不由自主地颤抖着。

察觉到自己身体这些微妙的变化，衣更真绪暗暗咬了咬牙，心里暗骂道：今天……也很不像我啊……

————————

————————

若是说凛月这几日都因试探了衣更真绪的底线而烦恼，那么衣更真绪大概也在为类似的事情伤透了脑筋。

当然他思考的方向与凛月截然相反就对了。

认识这么多年来，衣更真绪自认为是除朔间家的人外最了解凛月的人了。虽然两人因为各种原因闹别扭，但兜兜转转最后总还是会走到一起，和好如初。

当然这也不是他自以为是的结果，这与凛月在自己面前就非常坦诚、经常打直球有很大关系。除此以外，周围熟识的人也常常拿两人的关系调侃，当作茶余饭后的谈资。虽然一开始自己还僵持着拉不下面子来，但后来调笑的多了，便也习惯了，即使开口尽是反驳之词，面上却是含着笑意的。作为偶像来说，竹马设定加上cp卖腐，只要把握好度，人气不降反升，倒也不失为一种上佳的营销战略。

但是只有一点，他总是显得很迟钝：那便是凛月对于自己的情感。

那个人总是懒懒散散、一副打不起精神的样子，却只有面对自己的时候会突然亢奋，说着让自己肉麻不已的情话，赖着自己死不放手，仿佛浑身有用不完的力气。他就像样一只狡黠的黑猫一般，把自己玩弄的团团转，而自己除了红着脸反驳之外，却毫无抵抗之力，心里念着明明两人只是青梅竹马的关系，那人为什么却屡屡对着自己犯禁，做出那些超越界限的举动。

但正因为是这样——正因为自己被凛月吸引了全部注意力——才能明白：那个人因为身体的原因，比起体力活更喜欢用头脑战术；但正因为如此，才更容易感情用事，更容易想的太多而导致作茧自缚。过去仅有的几次争执，都是因为自己没有去深入理解一下他的想法，导致两人出现了嫌隙。

这次的事情或许也是这样吧。

收到那人的消息，他愣了半晌。队长的冰鹰北斗叫了他几次，他这才缓缓抬头回应，回到练习的节奏中来，结果一边练舞，一边还心不在焉的想着凛月发来的消息。

——就算我和她日久生情假戏真做，真~绪也觉得无所谓吗？

这算不算是凛月第一次和自己谈论恋爱方面的问题？

一直以来自己眼中的凛月都是围绕着自己转，用那个甜腻腻的称呼叫自己，说自己是他唯一的“眷属”是他的家人。即使进入高中有了小杏这样贴近偶像的制作人，亦或是出道遇到了更多更美的人，他仍万花丛中过不留一片叶。虽然knights是很注重粉丝互动的队伍，但一方面他实力够硬，全方位发展自然无需顾虑绯闻对演艺生涯带来的负面影响，另一方面他确实对于恋爱问题冷淡的可怕。

但这次凛月不寻常的举动，到底是……

“如果偶像谈恋爱的话，会怎么样呢？”衣更真绪想着想着，就把心里话给说出来了。直到旁边游木真疑惑地拍了自己一下，这才反应过来，继续跟着音乐跳舞。

这样的困惑直到北斗喊了下一次休息这才缓解。他靠在练习室的镜子边，一边喝水一边盯着手机屏幕，来自“小凛”的联系人发来的那一长串消息。

虽然还是疑惑，但果然……

“即使是他，也该是会有思考这种问题的年纪了，不错不错！”真绪一边点头一边给凛月打字回复，心中为自家竹马的成长而欣慰不已。

“你今天怎么了？衣更君？感觉一直在走神啊？”不知何时游木真走到了自己身边，正一脸担心的看着自己。

真绪抬起头，逆着光看到游木真那担忧的神情，联想到舞蹈时他走神出糗的样子，顿时羞愧了红了脸。

“啊……”真绪低了低头，不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，“没事没事，大概是好久没有高强度练习有些累了吧……”

嗯，肯定是因为最近要准备新歌所以才会走神，才不是因为凛月的事情。嗯。

游木真看着真绪丰富的表情变化，若有所思：“是吗……若是有事情的话一定要即时告诉我们啊。”

话音刚落，便传来了再次训练的讯号。

游木真拍了拍他的肩，“总之，先把舞蹈练好吧！哎~跳舞怎么这么难衣更君你要帮我……”

“嗯，那是肯定的……”真绪勉强打起笑容应付着，重新站起走向练习室中央。

总之现在先专注自己的练习，凛月的事情……肯定有他自己的想法吧。

结果没想到第二天训练时，却冷不丁收到了那人发来的莫名其妙一条新闻，戳开一看，竟然是罕见的凛月和女演员的绯闻。

不正常！

衣更真绪的脑海中警铃大作。

这肯定是哪里不对！

就算自己之前那么想着，即使凛月是不担心绯闻缠身的偶像，但这时冒出这种绯闻定不是什么明智之举。但他为何要冒着这么大的风险去做这样的事情？

“总之先回复了再说……”待真绪回复完信息，按照时差给那边打下一个“晚安时”时，这才发现呆瓜二人组不知何时悄无声息地已经围到了自己的身边。他惊了几惊，急急忙忙用手遮住了手机屏幕上那则新闻。

“衣更君，果然是出了什么问题吧？”游木真的声音突兀打断了真绪的思考。

“真、昴流，你们怎么会……”

“啪”的一声，瞬间真绪的脸颊上就出现了两个红手印。

“真的是，太让我们担心了啊，阿绪！”回过神来，这才发现明星正捧着自己的脸，那双水汪汪的大眼睛紧紧盯着自己。“我们可是一个队伍的啊，出了事情也应该是有福同享有难同当才对啊。”

“是啊是啊！”游木真也附和道，“昨天你跳舞走神我就一直在担心，果然还是出了什么问题吧。”

同伴们关切的眼神以及他们温暖的话语，让一瞬间慌了神的真绪瞬间冷静了下来。

虽然是个人隐私，但……媒体也说了热搜也上了，这个应该能拿出来说吧……

……

“诶？那个凛月前辈居然会做这样的事情？”听完真绪的叙述，一直笑嘻嘻的明星也难得摆出了一副严肃的姿态。

“虽然不知道为什么做，但我感觉应该是有意去做的吧？啊还有凛月君其实是和我们一届毕业的，不用称呼前辈也可以。”游木真扶了扶眼镜，凭借自己的直觉的得出了结论。

“有意？可是为什么呢？一般来说这种依靠粉丝的偶像恋情曝光不都是大忌吗？虽然像我们还有knights这样的人完全不用担心这个问题就对了……”明星抓住了重点继续发问，被问到的游木真一怔，迅速拿出手机快速地翻找起来。

“你们啊……”明明是当事人结果却完全插不上嘴的真绪只好悻悻坐在一旁，静静听着两位好友的讨论。

“啊……有了，果然……”游木真眼前一亮，将手机展示给两人看。网页正中用加粗黑体字写着“知名导演xx酒店举办晚餐会，新作女主预定新晋学院派清纯小花”。

明星也跟着睁大了眼睛，“啊我知道这个导演，他每部作品我都有关注的，上一部讲同性恋的真的好虐啊……”说到最后他配合着做了个抹眼泪的动作。

“啊我也看了……”游木真仿佛也陷入了深深地回忆中，“感谢我生在这个同性恋结婚合法的时代，真的很难想象电影中那个时代……”

衣更真绪一直在一旁静静地听着，却不知为何听到“同性恋”三个字时，心脏像被什么东西攥住了一样压抑得生疼，便有些焦躁的开了口：“话说回来，真，你刚刚为什么说‘果然’啊？是有什么发现吗？”

“啊，这个啊……”游木真从上一个话题中抽身出来，将视线重新聚集在网页上，一边用手指滑动着屏幕一边解释道，“你们仔细看这篇报道的时间，和凛月君发给衣更君的新闻是有时间差的，也就是先有的绯闻，之后才有的电影相关报道。而且这篇报道的标题和内容着重突出了地点、人物和事件，也就是那个酒店和那个女主角，还有新作电影。这么想的话晚餐会应该就只是个幌子，本质就是场试镜会吧。作为男女主角的凛月君和这个女生就是初次见面，虽然有一见钟情的可能性但依照凛月君平日洁身自好的个性应该是不太可能……”

“等等阿木，你说的太多了我理解不了啊！”

“简而言之，”游木真象征性咳了一下，言简意赅地得出了结论。“这应该就是为了炒热电影而故意演出来的闹剧吧……”

“哦！不愧是阿木，人长大了脑袋也变灵光了嘛……”明星一副什么都明白、却又似乎什么都不明白的样子，和游木一唱一和地玩了起来。

但衣更真绪却紧锁眉头，似乎还在考虑之前游木真得出的结论。

“为什么是炒作呢？”

“你想想看这个电影的阵容，国际知名导演，一个是当红偶像，配角也全是些大腕级别的人物，却启用了一个名不见经传的应届毕业女生当女主角。若是以这个方式去宣传的话大众对一片空白的女主的评价难免会有偏颇，负面多于正面，这样做的话对电影宣传来说也是不利的。但如果先利用凛月君的偶像优势和女主用恋情炒作一番，这不仅会提高女主的知名度和关注度，再加上本来就是新人，大众对她一无所知，因此只要后期宣传得当，多放出些表现女主角优秀品质的物料，即使前期遭到黑粉攻击也能让人瞬间黑转粉，对电影的期待度就会更高。而且说到凛月君，单凭一张照片，以及标题用的是“会面”而不是更犀利的词，锤定恋情真是毫无说服力，再者其实他作为knights成员，就算利用恋情炒作也不会他发展有什么影响……”

“对啊对啊，而且一看这个姿势，明显就是女生摔了一跤然后男生扶住的桥段吧，连我都知道的。”明星抢过衣更真绪的手机翻到有绯闻的那个新闻网页，指着那张放大的图片说道。

“嗯……确实是这个理。”衣更真绪跟着游木真和明星昴流的思维，也算是理清了整个事件的全貌。

“哎……要我说，凛月君对你真的是不一样呢，竟然会发这种东西给你看。”游木真扶了扶额，似乎想到了什么东西，脸瞬间红了，“若是我爆出这种事情，即使是假的也肯定要藏着掖着，虽然最后都会被泉发现就对了，说不定又是一阵……”游木真在几个月前刚宣布和knights的濑名泉出柜并公布恋情，现在也算是进入了热恋期。

“诶，可是我不这么想诶！”明星却灵机一动，不知道又有何鬼点子冒出来。

“若是我有个恋人，遇到这样的机会难道不应该抓住然后让对方醋一醋，对方上了当真的吃了醋，就会闹点小性子说着‘啊，你怎么能去找别的女人，你是只属于我一个人的’，然后自己就会解释道‘我怎么可能会喜欢这种女人，都是逢场作戏罢了，我的心里当然只有你一个人啊’，恋情不就可以迅速升温嘛！”

“啊！明星君你是看了什么小说才会被荼毒成这个样子啊……”游木真装作一副痛心疾首的样子说道，“但我觉得凛月君应该不会这么做吧？一直以来凛月君都表现的很明显，干嘛要用这种事情来试探衣更君啊。”

见到话题突然往自己身上转了，真绪一慌，匆忙开口止住了话题：“等一下等一下……你们刚刚的话题都是建立在恋人的基础上吧，可是我们就只是单纯的好朋友，这个理由根本就不成立！”他急于反驳“恋人”一词，倒是忽略了从根源制止这个话题。

听见真绪的声音，两个好友却一同转过身来，用惊奇地目光扫视着衣更真绪，直把他看得心里发毛。

“你们不是恋人吗？”

如此直白的面对这个问题，让一直苦恼于此的真绪顿时羞红了脸。他下意识摸了摸自己滚烫的耳朵，出声反驳道：“怎么可能？我和他就只是单纯的好朋友，只不过是小时候就认识罢了，怎么也不会被错认为恋……”

“诶！”明星用一种诡异的声调大叫了一句，“这怎么可能，明明高中的时候你们两个人就经常黏在一起，天天上学背着凛月前辈来，2年级课间的时候你都是在人家座位前面和他说话，还有春之音乐祭、StarMine、万圣节的时候，三年级也是……”

明星每说一件事情，便有一些画面不受控制的浮现在真绪的脑海中，“这些、这些都不过是因为他已经因为缺勤之类的事情留过一级，作为学生会成员和他的青梅竹马，我都有义务去督促他帮助他……”真绪结结巴巴地解释了起来，可是声音却越来越弱。

光是朋友们对他们的事情就已经了解到了这么多，那作为与他从小学便熟知的青梅竹马，却又怎么会对此事无动于衷？

游木真又像想起来什么似的，“我之前还听泉前辈说，凛月君经常把衣更君挂在嘴边，不仅工作私人手机都把衣更君的杂志写真设成待机图片，还天天跟他说什么‘若是有真~绪在我身边该多好，他怎么就不能像你的小游一样坦率说喜欢我爱我’之类的话……”

“他……他喜欢我？”真绪瞪大了眼睛，仿佛是第一次听到。

“怎么可能不喜欢啊，明明对其他人都冷淡无比，一副恹恹的样子，却肯对一个人掏心掏肺的好，说那些赤裸裸的情话，再怎么迟钝的人也会发现他的心意了吧……”

“等等，你们在说什么呢？舞蹈老师叫你们3次了都不回应……”作为队长的冰鹰北斗不知何时出现在他们面前，呆瓜二人组惊呼一声，纷纷作鸟兽散回到练习室中央。

真绪听着歌曲响起，有些麻木的走到了自己的位置上，一丝不苟地做着既定舞蹈动作。可是大脑却不受控制地乱成一团，那些两人相处的片段像胶片电影般在灵魂深处不断放映着，剪不断、理还乱。

—————————

一位少年出现在一颗巨大的樱花树下，身上穿着那身再熟悉不过的蓝色制服，一阵风吹过，粉白的樱花如雨般飘零，落在他乌黑柔软的黑发上、落在他瘦削却挺的身体上……似乎是听到什么，他微微偏过头，露出了小半个棱线分明的下巴，然后是半个白到毫无血色可言的侧脸、高耸的鼻梁，血红的双眸。当他整个人转到自己面前时，他甚至忘记了呼吸。

只见那人莞尔一笑，唇角微翘，弯出了个绝美的弧度。

他向自己所在的方向伸出了一只手，唇瓣翕动着。

他说了些什么？

他说——

——————————

“……怎么了？真~绪？”记忆转回现在，衣更真绪他才意识到他们的还在车里，自己手下握着的是坚实的方向盘，自己心心念念的青梅竹马就在自己左手的副驾驶安安静静地坐着。

饶是疲倦如凛月，也该意识到自己的不对劲之处了。

真绪摇了摇头，努力想把刚刚那些记忆的碎片都挥除，却听见旁边坐位上一直一言不发的凛月突然开了口。

“如果真~绪没有要说的话，那我便全都说了吧。”

他深吸了一口，嗓音因为许久未开口带着些沙哑，却徒增几分性感。

“我承认，我在那个晚餐会喝多了些，虽然醉，但还不至于糊涂。结果你那几句话一发过来，我一时气在头上，就生了试探的念头，才发过去那段没头没脑的话的。”

朔间凛月一席话说的也没头没脑的。衣更真绪没作声，但他心知大概就是问他若与女演员假戏真做该怎么办的那一段。

结果自己是怎么回他的来着，祝福他新交的女朋友？祝他幸福？

他咬了咬自己的下唇，心里暗暗骂了自己一句：若不是被明星和真点醒了两人之间的感情，自己岂不是要一直这样伤害他下去？

见真绪没什么反应，凛月便自顾自地又说了下去：“说实话清醒过来后，我是该生气的，但不是在气你发了那么一通话，而是在气我自己，怎么就这么任凭酒精支配，发了让你如此为难的问题。”

若是高中时的凛月，或许还会说什么“我最喜欢看到真~绪为我而烦恼的样子了”，但现在是无论如何也说不出口了。

“……结果我没有，我又多喝了几杯，便迁怒于你。导演带着那个姑娘来见我的时候我也是懂得这条潜规则的，毕竟也碰上过几回这样的情形。我一生气，也没顾及后果，就追着那个姑娘出去了。”

听到这话时，衣更真绪手指紧紧扣住了方向盘……

“到外面一吹冷风，清醒了些，结果那姑娘也是喝的大醉，先是冻的直打喷嚏，接着又一个踉跄栽在我身上，我没办法只得借了件衣服，又扶了一把，却没想到导演他们安排的摄影就躲在草丛里等着这一刻……”

好啊你个朔间凛月，说是喜欢我爱护我不怪我我是你唯一的眷属，结果又打着我的旗号去做了这些事情，说到底哪里有爱我了？

衣更真绪突然想起了明星那日胡言乱语的一通鬼话，如今倒真是一踩一个准，像吃了几大缸的醋一般，真的是一阵恶寒，浑身上下止不住的颤栗。

“第二天那个报道就传遍了整个网络，搞得人尽皆知。我虽然受了点影响但并无大碍。这时我突然想起一时兴起的恶作剧，想着既然都到这一步，不如把他做个完满。就找了最原始的报道发给你，想看看你的反应。”

衣更真绪用了眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，“……所以你看到了吗？”

“这就是我要跟你说的地方。”凛月突然一本正经了起来，他微微侧过头，看着正在驾驶中的衣更真绪。

“对不起……”

这根本不像平日的朔间凛月。平日里骄傲的小王子，才不会自降身份对自己说这些烂俗透顶的话。

“我不应该那样试探你的反应，不应该说那些让你难办的话……不应该……xi”

最后三个字他咬的很轻很轻，全数被埋没在了唇齿间，即使在这种密闭的车厢中真绪也很难分辨。

但没关系。

“我不接受你的道歉。”衣更真绪做了几次深呼吸，故作冷淡的说道。

他感受到了来自身旁的惊讶的视线，那视线如同一根羽毛在轻轻拨弄他的灵魂，撩的他快失去全部理智说出真话了。但他却仍是狠了狠心，咬了咬舌尖，让自己冷静下来。

“你什么也没错做，什么也没损失，为什么要道歉？”

“那些话语作为一个青梅竹马来说，算是正常的话了。当一个人告知朋友说自己有女朋友了，除了真心祝福幸福美满还能有什么回答？”

是啊，若是作为朔间凛月的朋友的衣更真绪，说出这些话都是再正常不过了，但……

“你若是真心把我当做朋友，就应该笑着对我说‘谢谢你，我会幸福的’，而不是在这里一脸苦闷地跟我说什么对不起。”

正因为他从没有把自己仅仅当做“朋友”看待，才会想着去打电话澄清，才会想着一个人赶回来，才会想着买毫无私密性和安全性可言的红眼航班……

“你若是真的有心跟我说什么‘对不起’的话……”

手指轻轻拨动转盘，打开了右转向灯，将车子平稳的停入了一片空地，这才鼓起勇气继续说了下去。

“你只需要告诉我你真正的心意就好了。”

不需要转头，也不需要看后视镜，衣更真绪也知道自己此刻是个什么表情。

那个人愣了一下，然后在下一秒中真绪清楚的听到了安全带卡扣解锁发出的“咔”的一声，随即一番天旋地覆之后，他整个人已经连着安全带被那个人紧紧抱住了。

安全带束缚着自己前进的空间，这让他有一丝丝的压迫的痛苦。正当他想解开安全带时，却听见从肩膀处传来了那个人的低吟，伴随着粗重的呼吸。

“真的吗……真～绪？你是说……”

真绪在心里叹了口气，从凛月紧到快窒息的怀抱中挣开一只手，解开了安全带的扣，随后两只手攀住那人的脊背，将下巴肆意搭在他的颈窝处，嗅着他身上淡淡的青草香气。

胆小鬼凛月，连这时候都不放过折磨我吗？

那位赤眸少年的对面，一位红发绿眼的少年抢先一步抓住了他的手，“我爱你，小凛。”

那人凝滞一秒，随后腰背便被一股更大的力量束缚住了。

“原谅我，说出那些伤了你的话。”

“……嗯。”

“原谅我，这么久才发现我喜欢你。”

“……唔嗯……”一滴温热的泪落在了裸露的肩颈上。

“所以，我现在说完了，你要不要对我说什么？”

“……我爱你，真～绪。”

“嗯……”

“从好早好早之前就爱你了……”

“嗯……我知道———”他将自己的脸狠命埋入了那人厚实的肩膀，防止嘴边不经意的一声呻吟泄漏。

“一直以来捉弄你，对不起……”

“嗯……”

“之前的绯闻，对不起……”

“嗯……”

“一直以来自以为是……对不起……”

衣更真绪虚弱地趴在朔间凛月的肩头，张着嘴喘息了好几口这才缓过来，“你还想让我帮你收拾残局到什么时候啊！”

“……”

“下次若是有事情，依赖我一下不行吗？和我交流一下不行吗？”

“好……”

“所以——”

“所以真～绪愿不愿意和我一辈子在一起？我可能会很懒，会一直赖着真～绪，会一直玩弄折磨真～绪到厌烦为止，即使这样的我，真绪也愿意做我的眷属（家人）？”

真绪听着这一长串“剖心剖肺”的自白，几乎要笑出了声。

这么烂的家伙，谁要？

但偏偏就是这么烂的家伙，却在初见的第一秒就失了魂魄，心甘情愿奉上了全部。

“……你早就知道的……”

“……”

那个人没有说话，但真绪却清楚的感受到，两颗尖锐的东西正抵在自己那条正在疯狂搏动的颈动脉上。

身体不由自主地颤栗着，却在那人如羽毛般轻柔的抚摸下缓缓放松，然后逐渐融化……有一些属于自己的东西失去了，但似乎又得到了些什么。这些东西随着自己的血液流散到全身各处、四肢百骸，成为了这具身体不可缺少的一部分。

忽然，眼前似乎有一束温暖而耀眼的光笼罩着两人。

两人缓缓放开彼此，不约而同地望向光的方向。

是一轮初生的金色的太阳，正逐渐跃出海面。

沐浴在曦光中，真绪转过头，笑着握住呆滞的凛月的双手，纤细的脖颈处留下了一滴鲜红的血。

“欢迎回家。”

看着这样的爱人，凛月也笑了笑。双手移至那人的腰间，将他缓缓带向自己。

在唇齿吐息交织的前一秒，他看到他心爱的少年那眼中一抹深邃的红。

“我回来了。”

唇瓣相接。

END


End file.
